The present invention relates generally to video games, and particularly to a music based video game using a guitar shaped video game controller with an auxiliary palm input.
Video games may provide a virtual reality, where video game players may experience and participate in various types of activities. Many of the activities video game players participate in are activities they would not otherwise be able to experience or enjoy in the real world. For example, music based video games often provide a virtual environment where video game players may play or operate a simulated version of a musical instrument. In many of these instances, the video game players may not be proficient at the real instrument counterparts of the simulated instruments they are playing, or may never have even seen or practiced playing the real instrument counterparts. Some video game controllers have been designed to somewhat replicate real instruments, further enhancing the video game experience. An example of these video game controllers are guitar shaped video game controllers. By operating one of these guitar shaped video game controllers, video game players may experience, to a certain extent, the feeling and excitement of playing a real guitar.
Simulated instruments are not accurate substitutes of their real instrument counterparts, and typically do not purport to be. Often, music based video games incorporating these simulated instruments provide video game players with their own set of unique challenges. However, video game designers and players alike may prefer the simulated instruments to stay faithful to the real instrument counterparts, thereby providing increased replication of operation or playing of the real instrument counterparts.